princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Age 228: My Feelings Towards My Friends
Summary Ryoma has returned to the Japanese team. Momoshiro punches Ryoma and yells at him for joining the American team in the first place and tells him to get lost. He asks Ryoma if he ever thought about how the guys that didn't get chosen as representatives in the first place felt. Ryoma doesn't respond. Oishi seems to try to calm down Momoshiro, but at the same time understands why Momoshiro is so upset. Finally, Atobe's the one who steps between Ryoma and Momoshiro. Momoshiro still hasn't calmed down, but then Mifune appears. Mifune says that since Ryoma's useful, he'll use him. He then announces new additions to the roster to replace the injured members. Tohno is replaced by Kaji. Ishida is replaced by Yanagi. Akutsu is replaced by Sengoku. Oishi is replaced as well, but the name of the final rep isn't revealed. Momoshiro storms off and Yushi calls after and follows him. Momoshiro then hands Yushi a video camera. Apparently he wants to gather information on Japan's next opponent, Aramenoma. While the two are walking, Yushi deduces that Momoshiro is actually happy Ryoma came back. They arrive at the courts Aramenoma uses for practice. Apparently the place is surrounded by a strange atmosphere. The Aramenoma players review the results from the group league. It turns out they were in Group H and defeated all their opponents, including the top seed, Belgium, to advance. Belgium ended up in second place. Group G is also shown, England won the group and Italy took second place. All the Aramenoma players are covered in masks and even the visible hair is the same for everyone. A ball comes flying over the fence and Momoshiro smashes it back into a ball basket as a greeting. However, he hits it too strong and makes the basket falls over. The Aramenoma players notice him and Momoshiro apologizes for disturbing them. When he raises his head again, all the masked people are staring in his direction. One of the masked men picks up one of the balls and taps Momoshiro on the shoulder, asking if Momoshiro can hit some more. The practice match starts off with Momoshiro's serve. Meanwhile, Yushi looks worried and wonders why Momoshiro agreed to playing. Still, he's hiding behind the bushes to film the match. Momoshiro has the upper hand at first and shows off a new move, Neo Black Jack Knife, but then the other masks start chanting a song. Supposedly it's a curse. Momoshiro starts screaming out in pain. Yushi jumps out from where he was hiding. The scene changes to the Japanese camp. Even though the sun seems to have set, the middle schoolers are still on the court to practice. Tokugawa, Oni and Irie are observing them before saying they have a meeting at the hotel. As Tokugawa returns to the hotel, he notices that Byoudouin has also been observing the middle schoolers from the shadow of a tree. The middle schoolers are discussing their upcoming opponent. Fuji explains that Aramenoma is an only recently founded country, just like TUBE was. They seem to have roots in religion. Just then, Momoshiro and Yushi return with the latter supporting the former. Despite having no physical injuries, Momoshiro seems to be in extremely bad shape. He seems to have gone crazy. Sanada yells at Momoshiro to snap out of it, but is scolded by Yukimura for it right afterwards. Atobe concludes that Yushi must have escaped the mental attack by closing off his heart. Ryoma comments that trying to spy on Aramenoma was unnecessary to begin with and heads back to the hotel. Others are shocked by Ryoma being so cold despite both him and Momoshiro going to the same school. Back at the Aramenoma courts, they have lit a bonfire, seemingly performing a ceremony. There's also more chanting. Suddenly, a ball hits one of the masks in the front and makes it crack. Despite his earlier words, Ryoma has come to avenge Momoshiro together with Kintarou. Ryoma destroys the Aramenoma players. After he's done, he tells them not to underestimate Japan. Techniques Introduced *Neo Black Jack Knife Navigation Category:Chapters Category:New Prince of Tennis Chapters